1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, at various types of electric and electronic devices such as television receivers, air conditioners, audio equipment, and the like, it has become possible to carry out remote operation with respect to the electric or electronic device by using a remote controller. However, the user must set the remote controller nearby, and must be mindful of losing the remote controller, and of the state of wear of the batteries which supply electric power for driving to the remote controller, and the like.
As techniques which can be applied in order to overcome such problems, Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 8-211979, 2005-178473, and 8-320920 disclose techniques which, when an instructing action by the hand of the user is sensed, carry out pattern matching using image information obtained from picking-up the hand.
However, in the techniques disclosed in aforementioned JP-A Nos. 8-211979, 2005-178473, and 8-320920, there are the problems that pattern matching is complex and the sensing time becomes long. Further, in a case of carrying out pattern matching which requires a dictionary for sensing instructing actions by an object such as a hand or the like, there is the problem that erroneous sensing may increase.